1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smart home technology, and particularly to a smart switch and a smart home system employing the smart switch.
2. Description of Related Art
A manual switch may be always arranged on a wall or floor of the house for turning on/off the power of electronic devices. Some switches also include sockets and indicator light configured to indicate power states. However, that function of the switch is only a single one, and the common switch could obtain and calculate electricity consumption and other parameters.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.